The present invention is directed to a toy water squirt gun, and more particularly to a pressurized toy water squirt gun having a distributor wheel for distributing water from the squirt gun in a wide spray pattern.
Various toy guns wherein water is pressurized and discharged from the toy gun have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,562 to Clayton discloses a toy gun which projects matter from a plurality of discharge ports, such as barrels or nozzles, which are irregularly located on the gun. The gun may incorporate a figurine in its structure to simulate an object such as a creature or a vehicle. The discharge ports may simulate a plurality of weapons carried by or on the figurine, such as cannons, machine guns, lasers or the like and may be adapted to project matter in solid or liquid forms, such as darts or water. A pump mechanism pressurizes gas or liquid, typically air or water, to facilitate the discharge of such projected matter. A distribution mechanism conducts the pressurized gas or liquid to the discharge ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,219 to Zimmerman et al. discloses a toy gun for discharging a shaped stream of liquid under pressure. The toy gun includes an expandable bladder located in a housing, and the expandable bladder is adapted to provide a generally constant pressure discharge of liquid contained therein. A release valve is connected to a trigger for regulating a discharge of liquid from the expandable bladder to a discharge outlet. A turret mounted rotatable nozzle assembly having a plurality of nozzles is connected to the housing. Each nozzle is selectively rotatable to a position in fluid communication with the discharge outlet. At least two of the plurality of nozzles include different shaped, non-circular stream nozzle orifice arrangements. Actuation of the trigger regulating the release of pressurized liquid through the discharge outlet and the selected one of the plurality of nozzles results in the liquid being discharged in a shaped stream having a generally constant form defined by the shape of the selected nozzle orifice arrangement.